HF 012 Rune and Taeral
7:44:24 PM DM: Taeral: "Hello. Glad we can have this talk. How are you?" 7:44:54 PM Rune: Feeling better with some tea in me, as usual. I missed you though. 7:45:31 PM DM: Taeral: "I missed you too, but Hank asked me to assist him. Look, I feel like we may have had a cultural misunderstanding." 7:45:53 PM Rune: Oh, I know. I like Hank, he's nice. I'm worried about Quill. 7:46:04 PM Rune: ... what misunderstanding? 7:46:12 PM Rune: Now what did I do? 7:46:45 PM DM: Taeral: "YOU did nothing! I cocked up!" 7:47:09 PM DM: Taeral: "Look, I do not find you ugly. You are actually quite beautiful." 7:47:28 PM DM: Taeral: "But I feel like we have different ideas on what nudity entails." 7:47:40 PM Rune: Oh. 7:47:51 PM Rune: Well, normally it entails not having any clothes on. 7:48:37 PM DM: Taeral: "Well, yes, that is a literal definition. But, you see...um...where I grew up...when you are naked with somebody else, particularly in a bedroom....it implies...certain...circumstances." 7:49:15 PM Rune: What circumstances? 7:49:55 PM DM: Taeral: "Um...the sort that...when two individuals...uh...you...you know, right?" 7:50:02 PM DM: Taeral's orb has turned bright red. 7:50:56 PM Rune: ... but you're stuck in a staff. I mean, I suppose we could in theory? 7:51:07 PM Rune: Wouldn't that be awfully awkward? 7:51:25 PM Rune: Rune sounds extremely skeptical right now. 7:51:34 PM DM: Taeral: "THAT IS NOT WHAT I--Oh dear." 7:52:24 PM DM: Taeral: "My point is...I am only accustomed to nudity, particularly of that sort...in that situation...and so...it is...uncomfortable to deal with it when it is not in that situation." 7:52:32 PM Rune: ... 7:52:36 PM Rune: How do you bathe? 7:52:46 PM Rune: How do you change clothes? 7:53:10 PM DM: Taeral: "Privately. When others are not present." 7:53:37 PM Rune: Oh, so it's fine when you're by yourself. Good, that makes a lot more sense. 7:55:06 PM DM: Taeral: "Yes, so, you should not be insulted by your appearance or feel a need to cover yourself...unless you want to, of course. I am not one to tell you how to dress. I just....my discomfort didn't come from you at all. Not your appearance or your personality or anything. I just...do you see what I'm getting at?" 7:56:53 PM Rune: No. It sounds daft to me. But if you want me to wear more clothes I'll wear more clothes. If you want me to wear less clothes I'll wear less clothes, unless it's cold. Usually I cover up the stripes though. 7:57:48 PM Rune: People get really nasty about them sometimes. 7:57:52 PM DM: Taeral: "I want you to wear whatever is comfortable. Just...maybe turn me around when you get ready for bed." 7:58:16 PM DM: Taeral: "But, mostly, I want you to know that nobody here, least of all me, finds you ugly, repulsive or monstrous, ok?" 7:58:48 PM Rune: Well that's not true at all. The monster ladies do. And I do. 7:59:13 PM DM: Taeral: "Well...you shouldn't. You are very attractive." 8:00:31 PM DM: Taeral: "We should get back. Do you still want to wear the hood?" 8:00:42 PM Rune: Rune sighs. 8:00:55 PM Rune: I don't know. Not really, it tugs on my horns a lot. 8:01:36 PM DM: Taeral: "Well, how about we change quickly into whatever you do want to wear and rejoin the others?" 8:01:56 PM DM: Taeral: "By we, I mean you, since I don't think you have anything that fits me." 8:02:19 PM Rune: No. But we could make a fringe or something if it would make you feel better. 8:03:01 PM Rune: Rune carefully turns Taeral away and then puts on her own robes. They still cover pretty much everything, but they're more fitted. Dark blue. 8:03:26 PM DM: Taeral: "I am not sure if that is dignified for a staff, or not. I have no peers in the fashion world to talk to. And those robes look lovely." 8:04:26 PM Rune: Thanks. 8:05:08 PM Rune: Rune pats Taeral and brings him out. "Oh, I've seen lots of wizards with dangly charms and that kind of thing on their staves." 8:05:31 PM DM: Taeral: "Well...we'll talk. In the meantime, we should rejoin the others."